


Happy Birthday, Josh!

by mayamattews (lydiastxles)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, Drinking, F/F, F/M, bissexual maya, joshaya, mention rucas, side rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/mayamattews
Summary: Disclaimer: Here’s another Joshaya one with mention of Rucas. This contain drinking (everybody involved it over 21) and contains Maya/OC (female and male) involvement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here’s another Joshaya one with mention of Rucas. This contain drinking (everybody involved it over 21) and contains Maya/OC (female and male) involvement.

Josh loved his birthday. He hated Valentine’s Day. The fact that both took place in the same day had nothing to do with it, really. Except that it has.

“This is the worst birthday ever”

“That’s completely your fault.” Jasmine said flipping a page of her magazine. “I offered to host a party, you said no. I said that we should go out do something, you said no. So here you are painting my nails.”

“Yeah, I think I’m done.” She looked to her toes and smiled approving it. She put the other leg on his laps and Josh started painting it. “Why would I want a party? Everybody is on a date. Andrew, Charlotte, my parents, my brothers… Even my niece is on a date in Texas. You and I are the only ones that are completely alone.”

“ _You_ are not completely alone. You’re having a fun night with me, the only soul that welcomed you to her house with free pizza.” She shot him a look. “Plus, you’re not mad that _this_ is what you’re doing on your birthday. You’re like that because a certain blonde who’s spending her Valentine’s day with her boyfriend, didn’t call or show up to wish you a Happy Birthday.”

Jasmine wasn’t wrong. Being 24, he completely understood why his birthday wasn’t actually celebrated on the exact day. He was so used to never having a party on the 14th that sometimes he forgot his own birthday. This year was not different. His family called and wished him a happy birthday, his friends were there and spend part of the day with him just hanging out – Charlotte even baked a cake. But he still felt like it wasn’t a good birthday yet.

The thing is, since Maya got into college, they became very close. His friends wouldn’t stop teasing him about it, which he didn’t care much, because it was fun being friends with Maya. Even though they still liked each other, both decided that they weren’t ready yet to any kind of relationship between them. However, everybody found that statement quite weird, once the flirting between them was intense.

A few years later, Maya had gotten a boyfriend. He was a guy named Ethan and was a year older than her. Josh liked him a lot, he met them visiting the girls in college and he was truly glad that Maya was with someone as nice as Ethan. But no matter how he thought her boyfriend was a nice guy, something inside him wanted to crush his soul.

Which bring it to this day. Valentine’s Day. The day that ruined his birthday.

Since they got closer, Maya always made an appearance on his birthday either texting, calling or showing up with the worst present ever. But this year was different. He didn’t know why he didn’t hear a word from her the whole day. Was she mad at him? Did he do something? This was killing him.

“This has nothing to do with her on a date with Ethan.” Josh said finishing panting her other foot. “Actually, this has nothing to do with her. It’s just…”

“Don’t correct me. I’m older. I’m wiser.” He rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen to get some water. When his phone made a sound, both Jasmine and Josh looked to it. The boy almost ran to grab the phone, but she was faster. “Oh look, it’s my favorite blonde.”

“Give me that” Before she could run, he grabbed her by the waist and got the phone, answering it. “Hey, Maya.”

“Uncle Boing!” She yelled, making Josh pull the phone away from his ear. Jasmine looked at him with her eyebrows frowned. “Happy happy happy birthday!”

“Maya, you’re yelling”

“You bet your beanie I am. Oh, I should get you a beanie! How much is one?” Even though she was speaking very loudly, Josh was having trouble hearing her. The music around her was so loud that he could hear without pressing the phone in his ear. He could still hear her singing in Spanish.

“Where are you?” Josh went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and wallet. “Is there anyone with you? Zay? Ethan?”

“Boo Ethan!”  That came out even louder than before. “I am in a Mexican nightclub and I don’t need anyone here with me because I am an adult and… Oh, that’s nice.” Josh rolled her eyes. Even though she was 21 and could do anything with her life, he knew how she was when she was drunk, especially alone. “Bye Joshie!”

“Wait!” But it was too late. She had already hung up. “Fuck”

“Is Maya okay?”

“Yeah, she’s drunk and alone. I’m going over there.” He grabbed a slice of pizza and kissed Jasmine’s cheek. “Thanks for the hangout, Jas.”

“Yeah yeah, go save your blondie.”

 

* * *

 

Maya had a really shitty day. Firstly, she woke up super late for her first class. Normally when that happened, she would just go back to sleep. However, today she had to deliver a project that would determinate half of her grade that semester. Not having time to change clothes, Maya grabbed her project and put on some slippers and ran to her class that was placed on the other side of campus. After twenty minutes, she finally got it to her class, ten minutes before its end.

After making the fastest presentation she could deliver with her classmates staring at a sleepy sweated blonde that was wearing her pajamas, she thought it went pretty well, giving the circumstances, until she saw the disapproving stare her professor was sending.

Having to walk back to her place was even worse. Now people had a good look on the crazy girl that was running desperately a few minutes ago. She even saw someone taking pictures, but she didn’t even bring herself to care, since she had just bumped into someone with a cup of ice coffee in hands. Of course the coffee was on her clothes after that. The person even tried to help and offered her jacket, but Maya just kept walking mortified to her room.

In the afternoon, it seemed to get better. Her three month boyfriend, Ethan, had send some flowers to her and called to confirm that they were going out that night. She didn’t bring up what she had been through until that moment and had a forced conversation with him, wanting to hang up quickly to get something to eat.

The day passed incredibly slowly, with her still having trouble to survive it. When she went to the campus coffee shop, where she also worked as a Friday night performer, her boss called her to talk and ended up firing her since he’d booked someone with more experience that’d bring more clients. She didn’t fought him, but expected he paid her for the nights she was there, which it was denied since she didn’t worked the whole month. Since she wasn’t an actual employee, but an independent contractor, she had absolutely no rights.

When Maya got home, still hungry and now pissed, all she wanted to do was order in and sleep the whole night. But she saw the flowers Ethan had gotten her, she remember she had a date in a few hours. Maya spent the last of her time getting ready and really wanting to talk to Riley about how sucky her day had been, but she decided not to.

Riley had flew to Texas to visit her boyfriend for Valentine’s day and Maya knew that if she called her friend, she’d be in the next plane to make sure Maya was okay. She couldn’t do this to Riley, so she just sent a text.

_Happy Valentine’s Day Riles! Tell Ranger Rick hi and have fun in the middle of the field with all the man cow and stuff._

**_Lucas says howdy_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day, Peaches_ **

**_Has Ethan planned anything?_ **

_Yeah, we’re going out_

_He got me flowers too_

_I just got ready_

**_Okay, go have fun then_ **

**_Love you xx_ **

_Love you too_

She took one last look on the mirror and left. Luckily, the place Ethan had made reservations were just a few blocks away from campus, so she had no problem walking there. The place he chose was very simple, nothing that fancy, which she was relief since she didn’t, bothered to buy him anything since they were only dating for three months. He was already there when she got to the restaurant. After she gave him a small kiss, she sat down and they ordered.

“So, how was your day?” She asked while drinking some wine.

“It was nice. Got a job on that campus coffee shop you like.” She raised her eyebrows. “Now I’m a Friday night performer. How about that?”

“That’s _my_ job, Ethan.”

“So? We share the crowd.” He said pointing his fork to Maya’s plate. “Are you going to eat that?”

“Ethan, I was _fired_ today because they hired someone professional.” She was glaring at him, holding her fork so tightly that was making her fingers red.

“Sorry babe” Maya hated when he called her that. Ethan grabbed a piece of Maya’s food and ate it. “You’ll get another job, you’ll see.”

Even though Maya was so mad about his lack of caring about taking her job, she didn’t say anything. She was just so _fucking_ tired from that day that she didn’t even try to fight. When the dinner was already gone and so was the dessert, Ethan grabbed her hand gently. Maya smiled lightly.

“You know, Maya… These past three months were amazing. You’re an amazing girl.”

 _Oh no_ she thought _why is he getting all sappy with me?_

“Yeah… Thanks, Ethan”

“I mean, you’re funny, you’re gorgeous and amazing in bed….”

_Oh god, he’s going to ask for us to be in a serious relationship._

_“_ Look, Ethan…”

“No… Let me finish…” He put his chair a little closer. “Maya, you’re an amazing person. But I think we’re moving a little too fast, you know?” Her face dropped. “I think it’s best for us to have a little more space, you know? See what’s out there?”

“Are you… dumping me?” She asked disbelief. Maya did not see that coming.

“Well… If that’s how you’re going to define it… Then yes.”

Maya stared at him for a few minutes. She couldn’t believe that _that_ was happening. Ethan was dumping her on Valentine’s Day, after she had the most horrible day ever. She was kind of glad that she now had more freedom than she before, but the fact that he choose Valentine’s Day to break up with her, was beyond outraging.

She took her hands off his and stood up.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” She started to be loud.

“Maya… Look…”

“You’re DUMPING me on Valentine’s day?” She was fuming. That was it. That was it made her explode about her horrible day. “You take MY job AND decide to dump me TODAY?! Who the fuck do you think you are?” Before he could even say something, she grabbed the glass of wine that someone was having on the other table and dropped on him.  “Go fuck yourself, asshole”

On the way out, everyone was so shocked of what just had happened so Maya just grabbed two bottle of some alcohol she didn’t even care to look. The waitress just smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, he’ll pay for it”

Maya smiled thanking the woman and started to walk back home, drinking. She was so mad at how that day had been so shitty that she didn’t even looked at where she was going, making Maya to bump into some random girls.

“Oh look if it’s not the pajama girl!” One of them said, laughing. Maya glared at her, but smiled when she saw it was a familiar face.

“Hey Julie” The tall girl looked like she was trying to keep herself standing. “Where are you going?”

“We’re going to party!” The other two girls screamed excitedly. “You should come with us. We’re flirting our way in. We just need to kiss someone and we’re in. Wanna go?”

Maya looked at the bottles she had grabbed. It was pretty sappy to just go back to her place and drink alone while thinking about the horrible things it happen on her life since she was four. Without Riley there to try and calm her down, she’d just go over the edge with the drinking and might end up doing something incredibly stupid – like sleeping with the guy across the hall that asked her out a billion times – that she’d regret in the morning.

She was totally sold on the idea of going somewhere to party. She didn’t have any money to get in, but since the security guy would let them in for free – and luckily with alcohol – if she kissed someone, it wasn’t a big deal.

“Yeah, let’s go. Where’s it?”

They walked a few blocks; pretty much just drinking what Maya brought and got in for free, as the girls said they would. Maya was granted the free pass and the drink since she kissed one of the girls to get in. They had gone to a Mexican Nightclub and Maya smiled when she saw that the songs that were playing were all in Spanish.

The group quickly separated and Maya was all by herself again. She went straight to the bar where she just sat and continued to drink what she’d brought. It didn’t take long for her to finish and to feel the alcohol kick in. She was okay for a few moments, just watching everybody dancing. But after a while, she decided to join them. She loved that type of music, so Maya left the bottles on the counter and went dancing.

It was clear that Maya was one of the most excited dancing around there. The place was full, but a lot of people were looking over her to see her dancing. A lot of people came to try and dance with her, only to be dismissed with a wave, while she was still dancing. It only took a couple of hours and a lot drinks for her to loosen up a little and start to dance with people.

At that point, she didn’t give a fuck of what she was doing. Normally, when she was out drinking, she had to bring someone – normally was Zay – and let anyone else know where they were so they could pick them up. Maya was a horrible drunker, she only knew when to stop drinking when she realized it was close for her to be on top of a table. She always had Zay to stop her from drinking too, but since she was alone, she didn’t care so much. Not that she had a problem. She didn’t drink frequently, but when she went out, it was all about having fun.

Maya was dancing with some girl when she remembered it was Josh’s birthday. Without stopping dancing, she grabbed her phone and called him.

“Hey Maya”

“Uncle Boing!” She laughed with the nickname she gave him such a long time ago. “Happy Happy happy Birthday!”

“Maya, you’re yelling”

“You bet your beanie I am. Oh, I should get you a beanie! How much is one?” She and the girl were pressed to each other, still dancing and singing to the lyrics.

“Where are you?” He asked concerned. “Is there anyone there with you? Zay? Ethan?”

“Boo Ethan!” Maya’s tone was kind of angry. “I’m in a Mexican nightclub and I don’t need anyone here with me because I am an adult and… Oh, that’s nice.” She closed her eyes, feeling the girl she was dancing kissing her neck. “Bye Joshie!” She hung up before he could answer.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Josh to get there. It was only a few blocks away from Jasmine’s place and even closer to Maya’s apartment. However, when he tried to get in, the security guard had told him that there were a lot of guys in there already and they were just letting in girl at the moment. After a few minutes and fifty dollars later, Josh got in.

The place was crowded, just like the guy had told him, so Josh had a little trouble to locate Maya. He didn’t know what she was wearing or even if she was still there. He wandered off for a while, trying to see her, but with no success. Josh then went to the bar and looked for one of his friends that worked there.

“Hey Mia” He sat down smiling at her

“Hey handsome” She said while making a drink. “Finally came to see me, huh?”

“Actually, I’m looking for someone.” He grabbed his phone and showed her a picture of Maya. “Did you see this girl?”

“Oh, so you’re finally dating someone.” She grabbed his phone and took a closer look. “Bit young, don’t you think?”

Josh rolled his eyes, kind of annoyed. “She’s my niece’s best friend. Have you seen her or not?”

“I guess… There was a tiny drunk blonde girl dancing at while ago…” She looked over the place. “If I’m right, she went right there with someone” Mia pointed to a darker corner of the place.

“Thanks, Mia. I owe you one” He picked his phone back and went looking for Maya where she’d pointed.

Once he got there, he realized that it was not only dark, but also less noisy place. He realized it was where people came to make out. There were a lot of couples over there and Josh tried his best to ignore the small moans that he was hearing. He hoped none of them came from Maya. Josh continued to walk among the couples, stopping when he thought he heard her voice.

It took a moment to recognize Maya, since she was pressed against a wall making out with a black girl. He didn’t know what to do. He knew that the moment he went there, he’d cause an awkward situation and she’d probably be mad at him for getting in the middle of her make out session, but he needed to get her out of that club. Luckily, for some reason, she opened her eyes and spotted him, opening a big smile.

She talked to the girl, who wrote something on her arm and Maya headed into Josh’s direction, almost jumping on him. He rolled his eyes and hugged her back, looking down at her.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Oh god, I’m deaf” He mumbled, smiling. “Thanks Maya. What are you doing here?”

“Having fun” She started to dance once more, trying to make him do the same, but failing. “Let’s have Birthday shots!”

“No… Maya!” Josh walked behind her to the bar. She had already ordered two tequilas shot and handed him one. “I can’t drink, I’m driving”

“Well, more fun for me, then.” She said drinking both of them. Josh sighed. She was already to the point where she was out of control. If Maya drank more, the next place she’s going to be is on top of a table, awkwardly dance. He had to come up with something fast, so she doesn’t have a chance to drink some more.

“Sooo… Maya…  You know what would be fun?”

“Fun? What? Oh I know!” She pointed to the middle of the dance floor. “More dancing!”

“God no. Not dancing.” He held her hand and made his happy face. “Tacos!”

Everything changed. Maya looked at him so fast that the only reason he didn’t hear her neck crack, was because of the loud music. She opened the biggest smile she had until that moment and started to jump excitedly.  

“TACOS!”

Relief that he got her attention, Josh started to go in direction towards the exit. It was kind of complicated, since there were _a lot_ of people and Maya, being drunk, got distracted very easily. Many people tried to pull her back to the dance floor or just to try and kiss her. Josh kept holding her hand firmly. The security guard looked at them and winked at him giving thumbs up.

They kept walking until Josh reached his car. Maya stopped walking and looked to the car and to Josh, disbelief.

“What?”

“This is not Tacos. I know what tacos are and _this_ isn’t it” She crossed her arms facing him.

“Well, this is a car. The car will take us to Tacos.” Josh tried to grab her hand again, but she didn’t let him. “Maya, c’mon”

“You LIED to me!” Her eyes started to get filled with tears. “WHY men are such assholes? I just wanted a taco!”

Josh surely didn’t know how the hell he’d handle that situation when she started to cry right in front of him. People were walking by them, looking at Maya and glaring at Josh, like he had done something serious to make that poor girl cry.  He had no idea what to do. He could take her to the Taco’s place on foot, but it was four blocks away and walking with a drunken Maya wasn’t the best idea. But she still was crying so he knew he had no other choice.

“No no! Look, we’ll get the taco, okay?” She looked at him, not believing on what he was saying. “We have to walk though. Is that okay?”

“No car?”

“No car. Just foot.” Josh offered his hand and Maya grabbed happily, starting to walk.

He didn’t tried to start a conversation with her, scared that she’d start to cry again and refuse to move, making the situation worse than it already was. Maya didn’t seemed to mind much but eventually saying something about how New York was so pretty and how the pretty lighty things in the sky was getting bigger (“Farkle would be proud of me for noticing”), even though all she was seeing was the neon outdoors near them.

After walking two blocks, Maya suddenly stopped and let go of his hand.

“I’m tired _and_ dizzy. Can we get the car now?”

Josh truly had no idea how he was being this patient. Normally, when he went out with his friends and was the designated driver, he had no patient at all. Andrew was an excited drunk that wanted to do everything at the same time and Charlotte cried. A lot. Jasmine normally was the normal one, so she could handle one of them, so the one that got stuck with Josh was the one that suffered the most.

He was never the designated driver when he went out with his niece and her friends. He avoids drink too much to keep an eye on her, but they were usually fine. Maya was impossible while drinking, but she was usually good when they decided to go home.

“Maya, the car is all the way there. We’d have to go back to get the car.” She looked back for a few moments and looked back at him. “Here. You can piggyback” Josh turned his back on her and waited until she jumped on his back. After she did, he grabbed her legs and started to walk again. “So… Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Well, you didn’t want to come back for the car so I decided I’d be on your back because it’s fun.” He rolled his eyes.

“No _that_. Why are you drinking by yourself?” Maya rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “You know you can’t drink alone.”

“Blah Blah Blah”

He saw that the conversation wouldn’t get anywhere, so he continued to walk in silence until they got to the 24 hour Taco place. He went to the counter and ordered for both of them. After placing her on the booth, he sat across her. At that point, Maya was barely keeping her eyes open.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a truck ran over me twelve times and then dropped me in the trash”

“What happened, Maya?” He asked concerned. “You don’t do this.”

“Well, I did today. I’m unpredictable. I am a fearless amazon warrior or whatever” The waitress brought their order and placed two glasses of water in front of Maya with a smiled and left them alone again. Maya grabbed her first Tacos and took a big bite out of it, relaxing instantly. “I fucking love Tacos.”

“Maya”

“What do you want me to say? That I had a fucking horrible day?” She drank a bit of her water. “That I got so late to my class and did a horrible presentation that cost me the semester? Or that I showed up there with my pajamas and when I left someone spilled coffee on me?” She sighed.

“This is not so bad… I mean, you can talk to him and try to do it again or extra credit.” He put his Taco down, watching her eating his. “And you look cute on your cupcake pajamas.” She blushed, but still looked bad. “Why didn’t you call me? Or Riley? You know we would try to help. You can tell us anything.”

“Then why don’t I tell you that I also got fired of my job because they found someone better? Or that the person they hired was my fucking date that also broke up with me after dinner?” She glared at him, who couldn’t believe on what had happened. Ethan was an idiot and Josh now could understand why she was on that nightclub. “I felt like a piece of shit and all I wanted to do was drink and forget it.”

“Maya…”

“And I didn’t call you or Riley or anyone else because it’s fucking Valentine’s Day. She’s in Texas with Huckleberry, it’s your birthday and this is **my** problem.”

Neither of them finished their tacos. Josh continued to look at her, hating that she’d been putting up with this without talking to anyone about it. He knew how badly she needed that job, since she was the one that paid for everything but her college tuition that was being paid by Shawn and Katie. He wasn’t surprised when she told him that she woke up late to go to class. He knew why. Riley told him that for the last three months, she had stayed up all night, to study or finish a project and mostly of the days were late to class.

 “I want to go home”

“Let’s go” Josh left some money on the table and Maya jumped on his back again, being still too dizzy to walk alone.

Josh left the place and walked towards her apartment. She lived close to it, so it was more worth it to go on foot that to go back to the car. This time, neither of them talked and Josh wondered if Maya had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but feeling her uneven breath oh his neck, he came to the conclusion she was still wide awake.

When they got to her place, Josh grabbed the spare key on top of the doorframe and entered. It was exactly the same when he visits the last time: messy. Josh put Maya on the floor and looked at her. Even though she had sobered up a little bit after eating and drinking some water, she was still very drunk, except now she was a dark kind of drunk.

The boy didn’t know what do to. He had brought her home, she was safe and sound, but she still looked like she was going to grab one of her special hidden bottles and drink some more. He scratched the back of his head and looked around, trying to figure it out where did they keep the painkillers – she was going to need it.

“Last drawer of the kitchen” She mumbled, knowing what he was looking for. “The blue ones are mine; the pink ones are Riley’s.”

“Thanks” As he was getting her the painkillers, Maya sat on the tiny table and rested her feet on the chair, looking at him.

“I wanted to buy you a beanie, you know.” She said. “Actually, I did buy you a pretty beanie but I you’re not going to like it.”

“I’m sure I will” He poured some water and gave it to her with the painkiller. After taking it, she smiled at him.

“Thank you for the tacos.”

“Thank you for the unforgettable birthday.” He said smiling and leaning to pick the glass next to her, to make sure she wouldn’t drop it and break it. As soon as he leaned towards it, Maya grabbed his head gently, making Josh to look at her, and kissed him.

The first thing Josh realized about her lips was that it was soft and warm. The second thing he realized was that he was so fucking gone. His hands let go the glass and went to her hips, holding them as he returned the kiss. She tasted the obvious: alcohol and tacos, but he didn’t care that much as she pulled him closer to her.

The kiss started to get more heated and desperate, with Maya’s passing her finger through his hair while his lips were exploring every inch of hers. However, when Josh heard the sound of a breaking glass, he snapped out of it, breaking the kiss.

“What are you doing?” She asked trying to kiss him again, but failing it.

“Maya” Josh sighed, looking at her yes. “You’re drunk. Even though this is so _so_ good, it’s not a good idea.”

“But…” She looked hurt. His hands stroked her cheeks gently and he kissed her forehead.

“C’mon. Let’s put you in bed.” He picked her up from the table, to make sure she didn’t step in any of the glass and hurt her, and went to her room, putting her on her bed. “Put your pajamas, I’ll go clean the kitchen.”

Before she could say anything, he went back and started to clean up.

 _Fuck, Josh_ he thought _what the hell is wrong with you?_

He couldn’t believe he had kissed Maya. There was nothing wrong with it – she was an amazing kisser and, even though she was still three years younger than him, the age gap wasn’t a problem anymore. But she was now his friend. He loved to talk to her, to go out with her and their friends and he couldn’t afford to lose that.

Since she was incredibly drunk, he hoped that she’d forget what had happening in the morning and he could pretend that everything between them was okay. After everything was clean, he came back to the room to say goodbye. Maya was already fast asleep on her bed, hugging her pillow.

Josh took a deep breath and sat on a chair next to the window. He texted Jasmine letting her know that he’d found Maya and she was okay and then looked at the time. It was almost two am. He was so fucking exhausted.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Maya woke up with the biggest headache she’d ever had. She didn’t have to open her eyes to realize it. With a loud moan, she instinctively reached out to her nightstand and grabbed a pill and took it. Riley always put one there so the next morning, she didn’t have to stand up and look for it herself.

After swallowing it that she remember. Riley wasn’t there.

Maya opened her eyes and sat on her bed quickly, making her feel dizzy.

“Shit” Her hand immediately went to her head. She looked around the room and saw Josh, awkwardly sleeping on her chair, with his head crooked to the back of the tiny chair and with his mouth opened. It was adorable. She grabbed a pillow and throws at him.

He jumped scared, almost falling off the chair.

“Mornin’ nerd”   

“What are you doing here?”

“I was the one that brought you here.” He yawned. “Don’t you ever go drink alone again.”

“C’mon, didn’t you have fun?” Maya said while opening her nightstand drawer. “I’m awesome when I’m drunk. Just ask Zay.”

“Yes, you were very fun drinking your weight in alcohol, making out with random girls, almost embarrassing dancing on top of a table, having me caring you around to eat tacos and back to your apartment.”

“Fine. Here.” She threw a bag in his lap. “So, anything else happened yesterday?”

As Josh opened the present, his mind travelled to the moment they shared the day before. His felt his lips burnt remembering the feeling of her lips against his, her hand in his hair and his hand on her cheek. He took out of the bag a really pink beanie with an M written with strass in front of it. He looked at her and smiled.

“No, nothing else happened.” Josh said putting the beanie on him.


End file.
